theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
1991 Type-III Regulatory Treaty
members|manufacture_date = 1991|effects = * Founded the Advanced Extranormal Containment and Investigation Force * Allows AECIF to operate on soil of signatories. * Restricted Type-III activity|status = Active|owners = *United Nations * United Nations Security Council}}In the aftermath of the Type-III Awakening Incident, the The Type-III Regulatory Treaty was ratified by United Nations members in 1991. The treaty called for an organization dedicated to containing, understanding and ultimately if need be, forcefuly dealing with metahumans. It discussed and addressed the potential threats, legal issues and complex politics that arose in the aftermath of the Incident. History In the wake of global devastation and destabilization caused by the Awakening Incident, the members of the United Nations convened to address the matter of powered individuals that were neither normal humanoids, nor magically-based. With this new type of supernatural power seemingly entirely alien and independent of Red Matter, Type-III individuals were swiftly deemed to be a potential threat given the history of the Awakening Incident where millions perished as a result of a comparatively small number of parahumans. As a result, many member states of the UN in a special assembly ratified the Type-III Regulatory Treaty, a sweeping piece of international legislation that would enable governments to crack down on parahumans and to take drastic, sweeping measure to ensure the security of their citizens. This was controversial, since it involved heavy restrictions against parahuman individuals which many deemed a hypocritical violation of the Universal Declaration of Humanoid Rights, and violation of the sovereignty of some states. In addition, some countries wanted to potentially take advantage of their emerging metahuman populations or believed that they could deal with them on their own. Such examples are the United States of America, Union of Socialist Soviet Republics, and the People's Republic of China, and recently, Korea. The Treaty was formally signed in London, United Kingdom. Modern Day The treaty is upheld by all signatories, and remains in effect as of 2029. The vast majority of the United Nations' 195 member states have signed the treaty and are held to its effects, with notable exceptions being Korea, China, the United States, the USSR, and several of the remaining African countries. Specifications The treaty establishes the following. * The Advanced Extranormal Containment and Investigation Force is an international paramilitary organization to be funded by the contributions of all signatories, and is to be under the control of the United Nations Security Council. * AECIF will be responsible for handing incidents of supernatural threat levels internationally and will be dispatched to address issues regarding both magic and Type-III activity in nation states that do not have dedicated departments or governmental organizations regarding. * Type-III individuals are forbidden from using their powers for personal gain, terrorism, illegal activities, and any and all purposes that are not explicitly sanctioned by the law and AECIF. The treaty allows for the following. * AECIF will operate on the soil of any signatory nation in cooperation with local government and law enforcement. * Type-III individuals can and may be, with cause, be recruited or coerced into service for AECIF, and may be detained and denied certain freedoms in the interest of international security. * The UN Security Council may, if justified in deeming a situation worthy of it, deploy armed intervention into a signatory's territory comprised of Type-III individuals to resolve a situation that warrants use of Type-III level force. Category:Legislation Category:AECIF